At least one example embodiment of inventive concepts relates to an image rotation technology, and more particularly to a method of rotating an original image based on address generation rules generated through self-learning, and/or devices performing the method.
As high performance mobile devices have been developed, display devices of the high performance mobile devices have been increased in resolution and size.
When a user rotates the display device in a specific direction, an image displayed on the display device may switch orientations. For example, the displayed image may switch from a landscape shape or landscape orientation to a portrait shape or portrait orientation.
A rotator performs the function of rotating an image to be displayed on the display device and generating a rotated image.